Nowadays, users enjoy games by connecting a source apparatus such as a game machine to, for example, an external input terminal of a video display apparatus (sink apparatus) such as a TV receiver and displaying, on the video display apparatus, a video signal that is output from the source apparatus.
On the other hand, at present, in video display apparatus such as TV receivers, power saving is an issue to attend to. For example, there are video display apparatus having a function of powering themselves off if they have not been manipulated by a user for a prescribed time.
However, for example, the following event may occur. A video display apparatus powers itself off when a prescribed time has elapsed because it does not recognize that a game machine is being manipulated, though a user is manipulating the game machine using a game controller or the like and the game machine is outputting a video signal. This is inconvenient to users, which is a problem.
Video display apparatus (sink apparatus) having a power saving function may power themselves off though a user is manipulating a source apparatus. This is inconvenient to users.